eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Opfer des Feenkriegs
in Tunare's Pages in Kelethin| next = }} Master Bowyer Mossberge said that the last known location of the Faydark's Champions was near the mouth of the Long Draw in the Loping Plains over three centuries ago. It may be a long shot but I could look around there for a clue. If I want to begin investigating Master Bowyer Mossberge's legend I should start by searching the location in the Loping Plains he mentioned. ''Note: You will need 245 Foresting skill and at least 10,000 faction with Irontoe Brigade to complete step 5 of this quest!'' ''Note: Periodically through this quest (at least up to and including step 9, but not confirmed beyond that), while roaming through Greater Faydark and possibly other zones, you will be attacked by a and three vicious dire wolves (levels seem to vary, depending on the zone where they spawn) which spawn at seemingly random locations. They are not roped to any specific point apparently, and will chase you across the zone if you attempt to flee. :Among some of the spots where they have spawned: :# , near stable master that is next to zone line to . :# , near the Aphotic Intersection and entrance to the Shadowed Grove. :# , on path that heads south to zone line. :# , near stable master that is next to zone line to . :# , on path that heads south to . Steps #After speaking to Master Bowyer Mossberge, go to the and find at the mouth of the Long Draw, where it comes out of the mountain. #*If Ranger Oast is not up, you will find a nearby instead. Kill it to spawn the Oast, who will call you over to him. #Talk to about the Faydark's Champions. He sends you to find in . #Speak to (south of the Camp of the Legendary Wu) and he will give you some information on what the Faydark's Champions have been up to all this time. #Collect the materials to create a Rain Caller bow for him. #*You need to find a spool of dwarven wire. #**Buy the dwarven wire for - (possibly depending on level) from in . #***''You need at least 10,000 faction with The Irontoe Brigade. You can get this by completing the Heritage Quest , , or by killing various level 28-31 mobs in Butcherblock Mountains that yield +100 faction with each kill (Krulkiel bugbears, Yarpsnarl kobolds, etc.).'' #***''To get the vendor window, right click on him and select 'repair'.'' #***''This item can't be purchased on behalf of other players.'' #*You need to find two perfect micro servos. #**You can get these from several of the mobs farther into . Keep destroying non-flying level 52 (or higher) clockworks until you receive the updates, perhaps in #***''NOTE: Speak to FIRST (see below) before heading to as her sub-quest is also here.'' #*You need to find a bough of Moonlight Wood. #**The moonlight wood comes from which magically appear in the middle of the night (spawns at 10pm Norrath time) and vanish before dawn. Sadly, only one of these trees still exists after Faydark's burning during the war. It can sometimes be found at night on a high cliff in overlooking the entrance to the Koada'Dal city of . It doesn't despawn after quest item is gathered, allowing others to gather it as well. #*** ''NOTE: You need Foresting skill of 245 or higher to be able to complete this step.'' #*You need to get some Gold Fairy Dust. #**To get this update, you should talk to in in the Tree City of . When you first speak to her, she tells you that she will not help you. You must then strike a deal with her to help restore her family's protector, , and in return she will give you the Gold Fairy Dust. #***Complete the sub-quest: Saphronia's Request #**''NOTE: It has been reported that some players with 50K Kelethin faction or of the Fae race have not been required to complete Saphronia's Request.'' #Now that you have all the items, you need to find a Bowyer that can assemble them. #*Return to the city of and speak again with . He will make the Bow for you, but in order for you to create the you need the enchantment of a High Elf. Mossberge mentioned there was one living near where you collected the Moonlight Wood and that you should seek him out. #Find inside a hollowed-out stump near the entrance of and speak to him. He will enchant the bow, giving you a . #Take it to in the so he can fight the werewolves. #Kill the werewolf dragoons using the . #:To do this, fight each mob until they reach 1% health and fall to the ground. Put the bow on your hotbar before the fight and spam it as each werewolf nears 1% health. (Only one person in your group needs to use the bow for everyone to get credit.) #* (58^^^) spawns as a Teir'Dal along in . #* (58^^^) spawns as a Teir'Dal near on top of the gigantic tree root in . #* (58^^^) is found in the Shadowed Grove of the southwest area of (through the Aphotic Intersection). Be alert,he and his wolfpack may ambush you. Once in the Shadowed Grove head to your left and climb the long root up to the ledge. will spawn as you get there and uses knockback, so keep yourself up against a wall. #Return to to tell him of your success. #*He reveals his true nature and attacks you, so kill him! He is a level 60^^^ vampire and spawns two 57^^ rangers with him, & . #*He has a debuff which lowers the effective level of his target by 5 levels (making it as if you were mentoring down). #Once you kill , will spawn and yell at you for ruining his game. He then takes the as a prize for his Master and sends a level 60^^^ and three (or more) level 60^ to attack you. #*If you wipe during this skirmish and the Huntmaster takes your bows, do not worry. will respawn if the werewolves depop before you get back, and he will reply to hails as if you still had the bows. #*'Note': This step updates when you kill the werewolves' encounter. #Head to the and catch in front of the steps to . He is a level 60^^^ Epic x2 and will spawn when you get close, even if he has just been killed by others. He spawns with 1-2 groups of 3 level 60^^^ . Epilogue *Huntmaster Viswin of Castle Mistmoore was behind the disappearance of the last of the Faydark's Champions and a portion of the Dragoons of Nay'thox! He infected the Champions with Vampirism and the Dragoons with Lycanthropy and has pitted them against each other for centuries for his own amusement. In the process of discovering this, I created a Rain Caller bow, the legendary weapon of the Faydark's Champions, which I recovered from the Huntmaster after he stole it from me. Although I defeated the Huntmaster, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again... Rewards * *